There are many devices which have been proposed to retrieve golf balls from inaccessible places such as water hazards.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,658,145 to Uyei issued Feb. 7, 1928 discloses a shaft mounted device with resilient gripping fingers projecting from one end of the shaft. This device is limited to retrieving golf balls that lie on the ground close to the operator.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,265,430 to Jenkins issued Aug. 9, 1966 discloses a device having an inverted pocket that may be forced over a golf ball. Considerable downward pressure must be exerted to wedge a ball within the device. A golf ball is engaged within the device by pressing it against the ball as it lies on the bottom of a water hazard. If a lake has heavy silt deposits, the bottom may be too soft to provide sufficient resistance for the device to grip the golf ball. When this occurs the ball may become mired under the silt deposits.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,442,544 to Faber issued May 6, 1969 describes an improved cup shaped retriever with a spring retainer. The spring retainer reduces the amount of pressure required to engage a golf ball within the device. The spring tension is critical for efficient operation; if it is too tight excessive pressure is required, if it is loose the ball may be dislodged when it is lifted out of the water. This device is heavy, expensive to manufacture and unwieldy.
Other prior art devices are designed for scooping a ball from the bottom of a lake. An example of this type is a simple loop attached to the end of a shaft. To retrieve a golf ball the loop is maneuvered under the ball so that the ball may be lifted. However, if the bottom is hard it is difficult to get the device under the golf ball.
The present invention is directed to overcoming the problems as set forth above.